Chayse in wonderland, an Alice in Wonderland inspired story
by Chayse.in.wonderland
Summary: The summary is in the beginning of the story, this story is no where near done, if you have any suggestions message me on twitter @chayselove18


Wonderland is a very amazing place. Especially in the mind of Chayse, a curious 16 year old girl. She is friends with Alicster, he is a 16 year old boy who she lives by. Alicster has a huge crush on Chayse, but does she know that, of course she doesn't. When they both fall down the rabbit hole, they enter a world full of madness, or shall I say wonder. As they enter every animal, creature, and human is a guy and is fighting for Chayse's love. Who will she pick, and what will happen to everyone based on her decisions.

Chapter one 

Chayse's pov 

I walked out of my room in my blue dress, curls, and my face as white as snow. I was naturally tan but that apparently wasn't flattering enough for the party that I would be going to. As I saw my mom in the kitchen I realized that I should probably redo my hair. At this very moment my hair was down in big wavy curls, it was perfect of me, but I guess not to anyone else. I went back and fixed it to be in the style my mother wanted, she said it would make me look like the perfect wife for any lucky guy, I was only 16. Others say that's too young for marriage, but many, like my mom would say that it was the perfect age. As I walked out of my room for the second time my mom spotted me.

"You look so beautiful," she said happy that I look just like how she wanted me to for this special day. "Thanks, I tried very hard to look like this," I replied trying to sound happy. The only things no that makes this day better is being able to hang out with Alicster. He is my best friend and the only one I know who doesn't want me to get married at this age, I wonder why. "It's time to get going we are going to be late Chayse, Alicster and his mom are waiting for you, get on your shoes," I heard my mother yell. I ran to the door to get my boots, they have always been a pain to wear but I have to deal with them. I quickly laced them up and ran out the door to see a carriage filled with my mom, Alicster, and his mom too.

Chapter two 

The ride was boring as I had expected. Most of the questions revolved around how I should get married or if I like anyone in the town. I answered not caring to most of them, except for one that caught my attention from Alicster mother. "So, Chayse dear, what do you think of Alicster." I didn't know hat to answer I always had a slight crush on him but I didn't want him to know, especially our moms. I panicked and blurted out something that I didn't think I would ever say out loud, it was something that I had always kept to myself, "um, I-I think that he is a handsome guy, who is very nice and kind, and I kinda like him." It's a good thing that I said that right as the carriage stopped because I opened the door and ran out till I could find a safe place to hide, mostly from Alicster, but also from our moms too.

I ran for what seemed like a long time, my feet hurt, my hair was a mess, and my face was red. I sat down on the ground to catch my breath. I sat in silence until I heard footstep, it was only my mother, or so I thought. I looked up and saw Alicster. I tried to run but his hand was on my shoulder holding me down, man he was very strong. "Chayse," he said, I didn't answer, I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth. "Chayse," he said again, at this moment I realized that I was crying."What," I said as I looked up. I didn't want to see anyone right now. "Hey, don't cry," he said," don't worry, I like you too, and I am happy I know." I thought that this was a joke at first, Alicster would never like me, I was me. " why do you like me,I am not pretty, I am not proper lady, prove to me that you like me." "Okay I will," he said. How would he be able to prove that he would like me. "How can you do that," I said, knowing that he couldn't. "Like this," he said. Then something I never though would happened, happend. He grabbed my cheek and kissed me. I had never been kissed before, or even gotten close to being kissed, I had always been know as being odd, never completely normal the kiss lasted for a few seconds until we both needed breath.

Chapter Three

we sat in the garden and kissed some more until we heard our names being called, it was our moms. They said the same thing they always do when they cant find us, but this time is was a bit different. It ended with my mom telling me to come along and follo her. I mean, of course i would, hshe is my mom. Alicster and his mom followed us out of the maze thing that we were in. After a while of walking i ended up standing on a platform with Hamish. Oh how much i hated him, he was an UGLY, conceded person who couldn't get a girlfriend even if he paid them. "Be quiet," he yelled to the crowd of people, " I have an announcement," " Chayse, will you do me the honor of being my wife." At that moment I almost puked, i looked at the jazz and saw a Tennessee boy, about my age, with rabbit ears and a tail waving a pocket watch at me. "I-I think I think i need more time," i said that and I ran after him with Alicster following me.

Chapter Four 


End file.
